Fullmetal High School
by Rissa Leigh
Summary: And AU about Winry going to high school. Everyone is there, including the soldiers as teachers, the homunculi as students and all other sorts of fun stuff. In progress, chapters coming soon. Rated T for language, WinryxEd possible mentions of other pairings but nothing set in stone yet. REVIEW IF YOU READ! IT'S MUCH APPRECIATED!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm sticking this one back up here now, I know it's a lot of unfinished stories, but I've only got two more weeks of school, after that I'm a lifeless loser who will sit here and type the day away.  
I'll just say it's nothing like the show, the only reason it's anything like the show is because they can do alchemy and that's all. The rest is set in a high school in the point of view of Winry. Mei is gonna be there too here are the ages.

Al: Junior-16

Ed: Senior-18

Winry: Senior-17

Mei: Freshman-14

That's basically it. Roy Riza and the others are just kinda mid twenties.

~*RissaLeigh*~  
PeaceLoveBandgeeks

* * *

_EEE! EEE! EEE!_

I growled to myself and slammed my fist down on my alarm clock.

"Shut up..." I murmured. I sat up in my bed and pushed back the sheets. So far my bed was just a matress on the floor seeing as we just moved into this house. Me and my grandmother that is. I am a mechanic and so we moved here to check out the place and see how many customers I could get. We could move back to Resembool any time we wanted because we hadn't sold the house. I looked at the clock and read the red digital numbers. 6:30 AM. When I shook of the haze of sleep I remebered.

"Today's the first day of a new school!" I smiled and then jumped out of bed. When I stretched my white t-shirt rose up and showed my belly button. I ran into the bathroom and hurridly took a shower. Once I was finished I grabbed a red t-shirt that clung slightly to my figure and some jeans and put on. Then I slipped on some black boots grabbed my forest green backpack and ran out the door.

"Bye grandma!"

When I got to school it was only 7 o'clock so school didn't actually start for another hour and a half. But there were still students there. I looked at my schedule and saaw that my locker was on the third floor. I walked down to the end of the hallway, twisted in my combo, and then stuffed my backpack inside. All of my books were already in there seeing as I started in the middle of the year. I grabbed books for my first class, and walked to the Cafeteria. My schedule went as so:

1st hour: Religious Historical Studies- Ms. Rose

2nd hour: Choir- Mrs. Hughes

3rd hour: Foods 2- Mr. Hughes

4th hour: History- Mr. Scar

Lunch: Supervisor- Mrs. Armstrong

5th hour: English/Literature- Mr. Armstrong

6th hour: P.E.- Ms. Hawkeye

7th hour: Band- Mr. Mustang

I looked at the first one and frowned, I hadn't heard of this before but maybe it was just something they do. Ms. Rose. She sounds nice. . .But I'm shouldn't judge by the name. I head to the cafeteria though since I still had time left. It was just a one floor school, there weren't many student actually. But, as soon as I walked into the cafeteria I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw a girl with long wavy black hair that went past her shoulders. She was wearing a black low cut shirt and black skirt with black converse. _Well we know what he favorite color is. _I thought to myself. Her cold purplish eyes stare down at me.

"Do you know who I am?" She asks.

I find myself being a smart ass again. "A self absorbed brat with a color complex issue?"

The girl stares at me and actually begins laughing. "You'll be fun to play with, New Girl. No one has ever stood up to me like that. What's your name?"  
I could almost feel my eye twitch as the girl had a huge bi polar moment. "Winry. . ."  
She laughs some more and just walks off.

"Is it just me or was that weird." I mutter to myself. Just then a mousy girl comes up and says.

"Oh wow! You just got by Lust without getting killed! How did you do that?!"

"L-Lust? What?" I look at the girl, she's short and has short bown hair to her shoulders, she has thick rimmed glasses too but they look good on her. She's wearing a navy blue sweater brown skinny jeans, and holding some books.

"The girl you just stood up to. I'm Sheska by the way. But that girl, people call her Lust. Her and her sister and brothers go by the seven deadly sins. It's because they act just like them. Lust always goes after every boy in this school and they always fall for her. Gluttony is the extremely fat one over there," She points to a large bald boy wearing the same black outfit his sister was substituting the skirt for pants, "He eats anything and everything. Envy, their other brother, in over there," I look and see a short boy with long black hair that juts out in spikes, and has black combat boots, a belly shirt, and a black headband, "If he doesn't like your reputation you can just say goodbye to it. He'll ruin it just like that," The girl snapped her fingers, "The next one is, Greed," She points to a tall boy with slicked back spiked black hair. He's wearing a black jacket with white fluff on the hood and black skinny jeans with black combat boots. "With him if you ever cross his path you have to give him money, objects, something as payment he controls everything around here, he and Lust do. He has to have the most of everything, money, women, possetions. Most try to avoid him but there are a few who have been ensnared, not to mention a few girls who think he's hot and choose to be by him. But if there's a girl he likes he always gets them. He also never gets hurt so he has everyone do his work for him. The only other sister is Sloth," I look over to see the only other girl covered in only black, finding her myself she has long brown hair that goes to her waist, a black t-shirt lowcut, black high heels, and a black mini skirt. "She may not look it but is extremely lazy, she hates doing work and complains about it and uses her charm to get the boys to do it for her, although she's not as much of a catch as Lust they still will do anything for her. I get a little bored and interupt the girl.

"I'm sorry, not trying to be rude or anything, but you kinda talk a lot. How many more are there?"

She looks stunned and laughs, "There's only two more I'm almost done. Sorry people always say I'm a chatter box."

I nod and say, "K."

"Anyway, the next one is Wrath," She points out a very short boy, he looked young for high school, his long black hair looked really fluffy and went past his shoulders. He had on a black belly shirt that had a high neck like a tight turtle neck, he also had on black shorts and combat boots. "He loves to fight. He will pick fights with anyone and no one cares, if he's angry about something he will pick one during school, but mostly it's after school. Then next one is Pride." I look over where she's looking and see a short boy again. even shorter than Wrath. He is wearing a white shirt with a black vest and brown shorts. Black shoes too. He has short properly groomed black hair. "He is very haughty. He thinks he's better than everyone. He barely talks to anyone but his siblings because he thinks no one else deserves the honor. They are kinda the big dogs of the school because their father is the mayor."

I nod and say, "Well I don't really care about them to be honest. I'm not respecting them without a reason to."

The girl begins laughing. "You're gonna end up getting yourself killed."

We continue walking along and find out that she's in my seventh hour. She chit chats to me and I don't try to ignore her but it just kinda happens. Just then a short boy in a red waist length jacket white shirt and black pants and boots walks in. His golden hair is in a ponytail down his back. He has another boy with him that must be his older brother because they look alike and this boy is taller, he has shorter and darker hair and gold eyes just like the other boy. He's waering a white button up shirt brown pants and black shoes._ Why does this school have some sort of fixation on black?! _I think to myself. The girl, Sheska, gasps though and pulls me to a seat giggling.

"Those are the Elric brothers! The tall one is Al he's Ed's, the shorter one, younger brother. They know _Alchemy_! They're the only ones in the school who do aside from Mr. Mustang and Mei! They live by themselves here and help people around town. Lust loves him but he shuts her out he's never dated a girl before." She goes on talking about the boys and giggled even more and I still don't see the big deal about them. Just as they walk by, though, Sheska shuts up, FOR ONCE, the older one brushes against my arm and smiles at me. I just give him a blank look and they walk off. Sheska takes this opertunity to talk more. I ignore it completely but I get bits like, never touches girls, never aknowledges them, always mysterious, blah blah blah. I nod and then look at the clock, the girl has been talking for the whole hour and a half and the bell rings. I smile and say,

"Oh sorry Sheska looks like it's time to go. I'll see you in band!"

Before she has a chance to say another word I quickly walk off to find my classroom.

* * *

Soooo! How was it? R&R please! Comment? Questions? Critique? I'll be waiting!

~*RissaLeigh*~  
PeaceLoveBandgeeks


	2. Chapter 2

In her schedule I kinda switched a few teachers, I didn't feel like Armstrong was the right person for band. Here's her schedule.

1st hour: Religious Historical Studies- Ms. Rose

2nd hour: Choir- Mrs. Hughes

3rd hour: Foods 2- Mr. Hughes

4th hour: History- Mr. Scar

Lunch: Supervisor- Mrs. Armstrong

5th hour: English/Literature- Mr. Armstrong

6th hour: P.E.- Ms. Hawkeye

7th hour: Band- Mr. Mustang

Please R&R!

Al: Junior-16

Ed: Senior-18

Winry: Senior-17

Mei: Freshman-14

~*RissaLeigh*~  
PeaceLoveBandgeeks**  
**

* * *

I head towards the class room for Religious historical Studies. I frowned a little. Something that most people don't really understand about me is I'm an atheist. It's not widely accepted especially in today's world. I sighed and just walked into the classroom and took a seat in the far back. I definitely wasn't going to be paying attention to this class. There were many students there already. I recognized a few from the cafeteria along with Wrath and Pride. Pride was looking over at me and I tried my best to just look to the front of the class room. He was odd he just kept staring at me with a look of concentration as if he was studying me. I saw a woman sitting at the front of the room waiting for the second bell to ring that signifies that class can begin. She had dark pink bangs and brown hair. Her skin was also brown; it looked as though she might be Ishvalian. She wasn't though because her hair, it's not common to see Ishvalians around this area. Not that I have anything against them but after the war there are a lot of racist people who don't want them here.

Once the second bell rang Ms. Rose stood up and smiled. "Now class, I don't know if you've heard but we have a new student with us today. Would you please stand dear?"

I had just barely heard her but looked up and nodded. I stood up and she motioned for me to come to the front of the room. The room was very small so when I got to the front I was standing in front of the door as well. It amazed me how almost thirty kids, the result I got from my estimated head count, could fit in here.

"Please state your name, age, class, previous home town, hobbies, and interests." She said, normally I would be aggravated form having to do something like this but this woman just had such a smile I couldn't refuse.

"Oh, alright," I said. I clasped my hands behind my back and continued, "My name is Winry Rockbell, I am seventeen, a senior. I am from Resembool, and my hobbies are constructing and applying automail. That's actually why we—" In the middle of my sentence the door that I was standing oh so close to flung open and hit me in the head. "Gah!" I fell over and almost crashed into Ms. Rose on my way down. I growled a little and jumped back up rubbing my head.

Standing in the doorway was that boy I saw in the cafeteria. He looked at me and almost busted up laughing. I began rubbing the back of my head and everyone was just gawking at us, including Ms. Rose. He kept his mouth shut but you could tell by the look on his face he was laughing on the inside.

"Well." I said.

"Well what?" He replied.

"Aren't you going to say sorry?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you idiot you hit me with a door!"

"I don't have to say anything to you."

That was the last straw, I drew back my fist and aimed right for his nose, swinging forward hard he came to block and that's when I grinned, he was distracted by my fist so I used me other hand to grab my wrench from my belt loop and wack him HARD on the head with it. He crouched down in pained and I smirked.

"That'll teach you."

"You psycho! Why would you carry a wrench with you? Who are you anyway?"

That's when Ms. Rose snapped out of it and said, "Now now enough! Edward Elric go sit in your seat. That's enough violence for one class period."

Edward began grumbling and I laughed to myself along with the rest of the class, aside from Pride who was still studying me.

"I'm sorry Winry," Ms. Rose continued, "Please finished, ignore Ed he is always very, short-tempered."

That's when I heard him scream from the back of the room, "I'm not SHORT!"

I nodded and thought to myself. _Don't like being called short eh? Good to know. _"Yes Ma'am." I said and went on with my introduction. Uhm anyway, my hobby is constructing and applying automail which is why we moved to Central. I am a mechanic and I was hoping to see if I can get more customers out here because no one in Resembool needs automail. That's why I carry around the wrench. Repairs on the go. My hobbies are playing the saxophone, anything to do with mechanics and automail, and volunteering,"

I bowed and went and sat back down.

"Alright class, after that little . . . show, how about we get started?" After she said that everything turned into a drone and I just sat my recorder on the desk and took notes without actually having to pay attentions. The class was noisy but I especially constructed this recorder to focus on one voice at a time. I secretly had Ms. Rose talk into it so it would focus on hers for class. I'll program her voice into slot one. The perks of being a mechanic are inventing things like this that help in school and such. It was specifically designed for this purpose I had just finished it yesterday though so it was just in time.

It took me about five minutes after I sat down to realize that Ed was sitting next to me. I could feel his eyes burrowing into my head. I glanced over and my feeling was correct, now he and Pride were both studying me. Damnit. At least he wasn't annoying me anymore. I turned my head the opposite way and stared out the window at the trees and a birds nest right outside. I saw a mother bird sitting in it. The bird looks like an extremely pretty Blue Jay. I smiled and watched her fly away most likely to get food. It was around the time of year for birds and in her nest there were only eggs so far probably very near hatching. I continued looking at the little speckled eggs, there were five of them. I smiled at the thought of getting to watch them throughout class.

Just then, though, a black snake began crawling along the branch towards the next, I gasped and whispered, "No." I wanted to do something but getting up in the middle of class could get me in trouble after everything that's happened already. The window was slightly open but not far enough to throw anything at the snake. Even if I did throw something though it would knock the nest over. I turned my head and faced my desk not wanting to watch the snake. I heard a little clap come from next to me, no one else heard, the only reason I did was because it came from the desk next to mine, I quickly looked over to Ed and the followed the light coming from his hands. It was to the next and out to the tree branch, then, right in front of the black snake, there was a giant wooden wall formed around the circumference of the branch, it was big enough the not only could the snake not get around it but the random appearance scared the snake and it fell from the branch.

I looked over at Edward and he was already facing forwards again as if nothing happened. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought. But why would someone who was so mean to me in front of the class be so nice to me now? It was very confusing, but instead of pondering how or why he did it, I just whispered loudly enough for him to hear me, "Thank you, Edward." I think I saw him wince but he said nothing.

Soon enough class was over and I grabbed my recorder and headed out the door. When we were in the hallway Edward grabbed my shoulder and said, "Your welcome . . .uh, sit with me at lunch." I was so confused but turned and looked at him and saw he had a huge grin on his face. It was a little weird he was so mean and so nice and now I'm SO confused. I just nodded and said, "Uh, sure…" I wasn't sure what to make of him yet if it's a prank he's dead, if not...well I don't know. He nodded and walked the opposite way of me. I felt my chest clench and walked towards my locker. He may be short for a boy, but he was about an inch or two taller than me. I don't know why that's the only thing I noticed but I did. But another thing I noticed, was Lust. At the end of the hallway. Giving me the deadliest death glare ever. I reciprocated the glare and walked to my locker, grabbed my books, and headed for Choir with only one thought on my mind. _Bitch it's on.  
_

* * *

What do you think? Comment? Questions? Critique?  
~*RissaLeigh*~  
PeacceLoveBandgeeks


	3. Chapter 3

I have issues with writing, I'll transition from present tense and past tense . Really sorry! I'm working on it. Plus, Mei (And I know I changed the spelling of her name) Knows Alchemy just because I don't know much about Alkahestry.

Suppose I oughta put a disclaimer.  
Disclaimer: I obviously do not own this show for if I did it would have a lot more romantic parts with Mei and Al, Edwards and Winry, Mustang and Riza, and just a lot more Hughes in general. Oh yea and Hughes wouldn't have died. And Ed and Al's dad would be in it a lot more. So obviously, I do not own.

~*RissaLeigh*~  
PeaceLoveBandgeeks

* * *

When I got to the choir room I sighed a sigh of relief seeing as none of the "seven deadly sins" there. In other words no one from the group of annoyance. It was a few minutes before the bell rang, so I went and stood at the end of the first row of students. I myself am a soprano, meaning I can sing high notes, but I don't know how the teacher has us positioned so I just took my place by a girl who is a few inches shorter than me. She had two long black braids down her back and was wearing a light pink undershirt with a darker pink low cut long sleeved shirt. Matching that was an almost red pair of jeans and black shoes. The girl looked too peppy, that made me think of Sheska and also made me think that I might not want to speak to her if she's a chatterbox. While I was looking at the girl I saw something move slightly in her shirt and pop its head up. I almost squealed, not from fright but from the sheer fact that the thing was just so ADORABLE! I tapped the girl on her shoulder and said, "UH, excuse me?"

She looked at me and smiled, "Yes?"

"You, er, there's an animal in your shirt…"

She looked down and freaked out, "Xiao-May! I told you to stay down during school."

I tried my best not to laugh as the girl stuffed, what I'm guessing is, a small panda down her shirt. She then turned to me and said, "Oh you won't tell anyone will you? Please don't we're not allowed to have animals here but I just can't leave her by herself."

I smiled and said, "I won't she's so adorable though. I'm Winry Rockbell by the way," I stretched my hand out for her to shake.

She shook my hand and replied, "I'm Mei Chang. Nice to meet you Winry. What do you sing?"

"I'm a soprano, what about you? And your name is pretty but it sounds different, are you from around here?"

"I'm also a soprano, and no I'm not, I moved here at the beginning of the year from Xing."

"Oh, Xing? I don't know if I've heard of there before." I looked up at the clock and had about a minute before the bell rang, "Oh, I'll be right back, I must talk to the teacher about my music. Mei just nodded in reply. Walking down of the risers, which weren't actual risers they were built into the floor and covered in carpet so they just look like really long stairs, I went to the front of the class where the teacher was standing and pulled out my schedule to get the teachers name. "Uh, Mrs…Hughes? May I have my music for the year?"

She sort of shook in surprise and concentrated on me, "Oh, yes why of course, hold on a second and let me go get it."

She hurried into her office and came back a second later with a folder full of sheet music. "Here you go dear, and you're a soprano correct? You'll be standing in between the girl in the pink shirt, Mei, and the girl in the brown tank top and light brown shorts, Paninya."

I nodded and said, "Alright, thank you Ma'am." And headed back towards Mei. Just as I got between Mei and Paninya and turned on my recorder the bell rang, and Mrs. Hughes took to the front of the class and began speaking.

"We have a new student; her name is Winry Rockbell, another Soprano for our very small soprano group of one." The students laughed and as I looked around I realized they were all very comfortable in this room, like a big family. Seeing as she said before I came there was one soprano that must mean that Mei and I are the Sopranos, Paninya down to someone are Altos (Can hit notes a little lower than soprano but not as low as Tenor), the Tenors (Hits notes lower than Alto but not as low as Bass) are one group, and there are probably only a few Basses or Baritones (Hits notes very low mostly male students in this group). She continued on, "Today we will be practicing music for our spring concert. Please take out, your songs from Marry Poppins and let's start with Feed the Birds." When everyone was ready, with their music on their stand, and my recorder out to see just how well we do, Mrs. Hughes began conducting. As we were singing, I watched Mrs. Hughes conduct. This looks like her passion, her eye remained closed and her hands move fluidly while she kept a smile on her face. I loved seeing conductors who enjoyed conducting as much as she did. I knew this song already before we sang it so when it came to the two solos I had and a Duet with Mei I hit the notes perfectly without cracking. We continued on with more songs from Mary Poppins and when we were done we had ten minutes of class to ourselves.

"Please, everyone, feel free to get to know Winry, she's knew tell her things about the school." Mrs. Hughes said.

Everyone sort of ignored that but Paninya and Mei sat down with me to talk. "Hi," I said to Paninya, "I'm Winry."

She grinned widely and said, "Names Paninya. How ya liking the school?"

"It's pretty good so far."

Paninya nodded and said, "So, are you a mechanic?"

I was a little shocked and said, "Er, yea, how did you know?"

She laughed and said, "I could tell by the wrench. Must mean you're into your work."

I nodded, "Yea I love working with automail."

"That's pretty cool, same here. I moved here to live on my own and start my own shop, I guess that means we're rivals."

**(A/n: Paninya doesn't have automail in my story Sorry)**

I laughed, "Yea, I guess we are."

Mei piped up, "I wish I knew how to do things like that, I only know Alchemy, I wouldn't trade it in for the world but I wouldn't mind being able to know how to help Edward when he needs it."

I stiffened, "Edward?"

Mei nodded, "Yea, I'm dating his brother and he doesn't have a set mechanic he just sorta goes to whoever is closest at the time, and with all the fights he get into he needs just one mechanic who knows his automail inside and out because with multiple people he gets messed up easier. He complains about it a lot."

I thought on it a moment and shook my head, "He's confusing and annoying no wonder no one wants to work for him, or with him for that matter."

Mei and Paninya laughed, "I can agree on that," Mei replied.

The bell rang and we all headed to third hour.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed R&R Please!

~*RissaLeigh*~  
PeaceLoveBandgeeks


	4. Chapter 4

I always hated my foods teacher. She hated me, but I would love to have Hughes as a teacher!

~*RissaLeigh*~  
PeaceLoveBandgeeks

* * *

I hurried to my locker before third hour, I wanted to hurry and put some of my books and music in my backpack so I wouldn't have to lug it around all day. I got there and twisted in the combo and put my music in my backpack along with my book for Religious Studies. I grabbed my foods book even though I probably wouldn't need it seeing as it's the middle of the year so they are probably in the middle of cooking something. I headed down to the first floor and walked into the class room just as the bell rang. I took a seat near the front and saw a man probably in his late twenties step up. He had one a pair of glasses with a blue shirt and khaki pants. Black shoes to boot just like the other teachers. He had a slight beard and short black hair; he took something out of his pockets and proceeded to yell,

"Alicia is turning five today! Who wants to see pictures?!" He began dancing around throwing pictures at all of the students. I began to get scared, and if I wasn't so sure that his wife was Mrs. Hughes, not just by the names but by the fact that the little girl looked like her, I would have been sure this man was, well, I would have been sure this man liked other men. The boy in the seat in front of me stood up and said,

"Er, Mr. Hughes? We have a new student…"

Mr. Hughes stopped and had just a surprised clueless look on his face, "Oh? Then I must show them the pictures of when she was a baby as well!"

"Mr. Hughes!" The boy said.

"Ha ha, I'm just kidding Al." Hughes continued pushing up his glasses. "Alright time to get serious, class our new student is Winry Rockbell, she's moved here from…Resembool? Right yes and according to the file you're a senior am I correct?"

I was sort of surprised at how quickly this man changed attitudes, "Uhm, yes that's right Sir."

Mr. Hughes laughed and said, "Oh please don't call me that it makes me sound old, Hughes is just fine."

"Right…Hughes…" I muttered. It was barely ten minutes into class and I was already wishing I hadn't taken it. I was going to decide not to seeing as I'm a senior and this class is mostly for sophomores or juniors but it was too late now.

"Well, Miss Winry, you can be in Al, Mei and Paninya's group." He said, "Now everyone please continue to your kitchens.

I then whipped around looking for Mei and Paninya; _They're in this class too? _I thought, _that's awesome! _I followed the boy in front of me, Al, and said, "Is he always like this?"

Al laughed and said, "Yea, but it was a little much today just because it's Alicia's birthday. I'm Al by the way."

I nodded and said, "Yea, ha, I'm Winry."

"Nice to meet you Winry."

Al and I grabbed our aprons and I followed him to one of the miniature kitchens in the room. Paninya and Mei were already there with their aprons on. "Guys!" I said, "I didn't know you were in this class too, I guess we should have checked our schedules last hour!"

They both laughed and Mei said, "Yes I suppose we should have, and Mr. Hughes already introduced you to Al." She stood on her tip toes and still barely able to reach him gave Al a peck on the cheek. He blushed at this but I turned to Paninya.

"Who would have thought mechanics would need to know how to cook." She said.

"Ha yea, I like cooking but being a mechanic is my passion. Actually my grandmother is the one who said I should take this class. She said if you plan on getting married every woman should know how to cook!"

Paninya laughed, "Ha yea that way when her husband makes a sexist joke the poisons in the kitchen."

We both laughed at the little joke and Al said, "I take it you three know each other?"

I nodded, "Yea we had last hour together."

"So, you're a mechanic also? Do you have a shop around here?" I wasn't sure why Al was interested in it seeing as he had no automail but then I remembered who his brother was. _Hmph he sends that egotistical guy…_ I then remembered what Ed had done for those birds. _I guess I shouldn't be too hard on him._

"Yes actually, I just opened one up it's not too far from the school, would you guys like to come and see it after school today?"

Paninya snickered, "That's a really bad move, you shouldn't show me around your shop if we're rivals."

I gave a mischievous look and said, "I can if I know I don't have anything to worry about."

She laughed harder and gave me a punch in the arm. I turned to Al and Mei, "How about you two?"

"Sure," Mei said, "That sounds fantastic." She looked at Al and waited for his answer.

"That sounds alright, but I was wondering, could I maybe bring my brother? Edward, I don't know if you know him but I bet her would love to come!"

"Sure that'd be great, and yea, I know him, we have first hour together. He's a little bit…hot headed."

"Yea that's him," He said laughing.

Just then Mr. Hughes went to the middle of the room and said, "Well class, since yesterday we finished our roast, today we…are all gonna make a birthday cake for my wonderful daughter! The rule is it has to be chocolate because she loooves chocolate! I'll give you the recipe for the cake and you can make it as many layers as you want use whatever icing, but it has to be homemade icing this is still foods class after all. Try decorating it however you think a five year old girl would want it decorating! She will be our judge I'll bring her in tomorrow and she can try them all!"

After hearing what he said about making it to a five year old girls liking Al, Paninya and me turned to face Mei. Al obviously has no clue as to what little girls like being a guy, I have no clue because I'm a tomboy, and same goes for Paninya. Mei kinda just giggled and we got to work.

When we were all finished out cake had to be the best, it had five square layers of cake one for each year of her life, the bottom lay was a light pink color and had little butterflies and tulips of it and a darker pink swirls. The next layer was a light purple color and had the same butterflies but had daisies and blue swirls. The next layer was a light blue color and was decorated on the side with red icing, it had a small edible picture of a cat on it like you would find on ice cream cakes. The next layer was red and had little figurines of bicycles and kids playing and edible sparkles. Then the last layer was a light green color with a huge 3-D rose on it made of sugar. The rose had edible paper on it that we cut out saying happy 5th birthday Alicia, we also made melt sugar and drizzled it to make a hardened caramel shell all over the cake. Everyone else wasn't as enthusiastic as we were but needless to say Mr. Hughes and the whole class loved our cake and dubbed it to best.

We smiled to each other and I said, "Well I think this will be a good year. That certainly went better than I thought!"

* * *

****R&R!

~*RissaLeigh*~  
PeaceLoveBandgeeks


	5. Chapter 5

I feel like this is the most active I've been in a while. I'm just editing the tops and bottoms of these chapters to make sure they look okay and don't make me look stupid. Like I said this story hasn't been edited in so long so it's really childish and immature for my taste. I have better writing skills as of late than I did back then. But they still aren't perfect, I wish they were...  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything. I'm broke and living on crushed hopes and dreams.

~*RissaLeigh*~  
PeaceLoveBandgeeks**  
**

* * *

I sat down in the front of the foods class room with Al, Paninya, and Mei. The bell was about to ring so I hurried and told them were we would meet.

"Want to meet at door one after school and I can show you guys my shop?"

They all nodded in agreement and said that'd be great. I gathered my things and went to my locker when the bell rang. As I headed there I began murmuring to myself.

"I can't wait to try the cake tomorrow; it looks good even if Mei did most of it." Once I was at my locker I put my food book back and folded my apron and put it up as well. Grabbing my history book I remembered something, _they've been saying Ed has automail but I don't even know what parts of him are automail… _Just as I was about to close my locker door I heard metal hit metal and my door slam. I looked to my right and saw Ed standing there with some sort of weird grin. _Guess that means his right arm is metal…_

"Walk with me to class?" He said.

"Why? And how do you even know if we have the same class." I said glaring, he's such a confusing person, he's popular and ignores me while being mean, he's nice and wants to walk with me and have me sit at his table. Maybe I hit him harder than I thought.

"I saw your schedule first hour, and we have fifth sixth and seventh together too."

"Just because we have classes together doesn't mean I want to walk with you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Yea it does, I don't know if you noticed but every girl wants to walk with me, every girl here wants me to be theirs!" He said the last part in a dramatic lovey dovey way and I almost smacked him.

"Does this mean I'm not a girl?"

He almost fell over and started laughing, "Ya know, you're pretty funny."

"That should be a compliment coming from a clown." I began to head towards my history class and he kept a steady stride right next to me.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice; obviously we got off on a bad foot."

"Are you sure you aren't just interested because I'm a mechanic?"

"Oops ya caught me. Actually no, I am just always nice to the new girls. Then I keep on ignoring them." He laughed as if he was the hottest thing on the planet.

"And this makes me want to talk to you more because…?"

"That was a joke. No I'm not interested because you're a mechanic and no I'm not just playing nice, I'm just a nice person, ya know talks to everyone makes friends with just a wink of the eye."

I stopped and turned to face him, "You're very egotistical. What does your girlfriend have to say about this?"

He stiffened as if I'd hit a nerve. "I don't have a girlfriend. They are useless."

"Mmhmm. So your fan club just takes the place? Or does Lust do all the side stuff for you? If you're catching my drift."

"Hey, I was just being nice, no need to get snippy. I don't like Lust. Actually I think she's crazy."

"I still don't care. Back off, okay? I don't get why you're so nice and so not nice."

With that I turned and headed to our class room. I entered just as the bell rang and Ed entered a few seconds after that. Mr. Scar though didn't say anything about it. He didn't even talk about how the class has a new student, though he knew though because we walked to me and handed me notes so I could catch up and the homework for tonight. I nodded a thank you and set my recorder on my desk so I could just look out the window again. Of course, my luck, I got a seat right next to Ed again and he was throwing paper at me.

I tried to ignore it but one landed in front of my face and I saw it had writing on it.

_Will you still sit with me at lunch?_

I frowned and scribbled down a giant, _**NO.**_

Soon enough he tossed another.

_Please, I'm sorry for being mean, I was just having some fun. I won't be rude any more I promise._

_Why should I listen to you, I don't even know you._

_Because I'm so genuine and handsome ;)_

_You're not helping you're case._

_Is it so difficult to believe that I just wanna be nice to the new girl?_

_I bet you treat all the new girls this way._

_Well, yes, actually…if you want me to be truthful._

_You still aren't helping yourself._

_Ok ok you obviously want the truth. I am just interested because you're a mechanic, actually after I see what you can do I'll probably just ditch you like the other girls. I am being honest though can't I get some brownie points for that?_

_No….ok yes. I'm actually glad someone is interested just because I'm a mechanic, it is the whole reason I moved here. So I'll sit with you, on one condition._

_What?_

_Which parts of you are automail? And who was your last mechanic?_

_That's personal information…_

_Yea well if you wanna see my skills you're gonna have to give up some info._

_Well my right arm and left leg and I truthfully can't remember who the last mechanic was I had. It was somewhere in central but it was just some random mechanic and I needed a fix quick._

_Alright._

_?_

_I'll sit with you at lunch._

_Great!_

I looked at the gathering pile of papers on my desk and threw them into a nearby trash can. Scar didn't seem to mind, actually he'd probably seen us and just didn't care. The man's an Ishvalian not saying that's why he doesn't care but his eyes seem very piercing. Must work well with being a teacher, he also has a giant X on his face. He doesn't look much like the type to be a teacher.

By the time Ed and I finished passing our notes though Scar was finished teaching and everyone was chatting away, I was about to turn to Ed but he just had his head on the desk. I figured he was sleeping, so I just left him be. The bell rang though and I shook him awake.

"You gonna walk with me?" I asked trying not to look at him. I did glance down though and he just gave me a giant grin. _What is with him?  
_

* * *

R&R!

~*RissaLeigh*~  
PeaceLoveBandgeeks


End file.
